Update 1.12
Update 1.12 was a major update with focus on more technical aspects of the game such as Commands and Add-ons. The update released on July 9th, 2019 for most platforms and a day later on Android. Betas The following Betas were released for this update: * Update 1.12/build 2 aka 1.12.0.2 * Update 1.12/build 3 aka 1.12.0.3 * Update 1.12/build 4 aka 1.12.0.4 * Update 1.12/build 6 aka 1.12.0.6 * Update 1.12/build 9 aka 1.12.09 * Update 1.12/build 10 aka 1.12.10 * Update 1.12/build 11 aka 1.12.11 * Update 1.12/build 12 aka 1.12.12 * Update 1.12/build 13 aka 1.12.13 * Update 1.12/build 14 aka 1.12.14 Additions Items * Camera re-added. ** Will only be obtainable with the command. Commands and Gamerules * Gamerules ** Added spawnradius gamerule: Allows Players to specify a radius circle for other players to spawn in. ** Added sendcommandblockfeedback gamerule. * Commands ** Added new : General * Dedicated servers * Item IDs * Seed picker (10 New Seeds) * Splashes ** "All blocks covered!" ** "feedback.minecraft.net" ** "IT came from space." ** "Rainbow turtle?" ** "Something funny!" ** "I need more context." **"Ahhhhhh!" ** "Don't worry, be happy!" ** "Water bottle!" ** "What's the question?" ** "Plant a tree!" ** "Go to the dentist!" ** "What do you expect?" ** "Look mum, I'm in a splash!" Changes Blocks * Seagrass and Bamboo ** Updated their textures to match Java Edition. * Command Blocks ** Added auto complete to command blocks. ** Added a delay option to command blocks. * Barrels have been removed from the Chest section and now have their own section in the Creative Mode Inventory. * Cartography Tables and Lecterns now have added UI tooltips. * Structure Block now has an outline when placed. Mobs * Wandering traders and Zombie Villagers have new sounds. * Villager Trading UI no longer opens and closes if the player is standing too far away. ** Clerics can now correctly pathfind to their job sites. ** Villagers that are actively trading with players will no longer run and hide if the raid bell rings. ** Added a sound to indicate when a villager does not want to trade, such as during a raid. ** Cured villagers now keep the jobs they had before becoming a Zombie. ** Converting a normal Pillager to a captain with the command now displays the banner correctly. ** Illager captains now drop Banners correctly even if the world is reloaded. General * Add-ons ** New items can now be added with add-ons. ** Mob events can now be enabled and disabled. ** Animations and particles can be added without being linked to entities. ** Inventory, Armor, and hand containers can be adapted through scripting. ** Sound effects can now be triggered by animation events. ** Added new Command to the Scripting API. ** Added Scripting events for interaction with items, for example: *** Item picked up *** Item dropped *** Carried item changed * Added One-shot animation support, making it possible to execute a single animation on an entity. * Particle emitters can now trigger scripting events. * Added a screen to view content log errors. * Custom blocks can now be added through Scripting. ** Custom blocks can only be placed with slash commands. * Added new data-driven particles: ** Llama Spit ** Large Explosions ** Colored Flames ** Redstone Dust ** Falling Dust ** Lava ** Enchanting Table ** Conduit * Added new data-driven animations: ** Wolves ** Fang Attack ** Arrows ** Shulker Bullets ** Bows ** Water * Music Music will now still play when the keyboard is being used. * Menu screen ** The "Store" button has been renamed to "Marketplace". ** The Village & Pillage panorama should now properly appear instead of Update 1.8 or Update Aquatic. * Splashes Removed splashes referencing Notch: ** "Made by Notch!" ** "The Work of Notch!" ** "110813!" References Category:Updates Category:Update 1.12